


Sleeping in on a Crisp Autumn Morning

by mike_will_protect_you



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, erwin smith as a husband, modern erwin smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_will_protect_you/pseuds/mike_will_protect_you
Summary: Erwin gets ready for work while his partner sleeps peacefully. Don't you wish you were his tumbler?





	Sleeping in on a Crisp Autumn Morning

Erwin’s coffee tumbler sat on his dresser, the steam dancing as it faded into the air. The room was dark, aside from the light from the early morning sun peaking into the blinds and landing onto their bed. The ceiling fan slowly swung, providing some gentle white noise for his still-sleeping partner.

He was almost ready to leave for the office. Breakfast dishes were already in the dishwasher, he brushed away his morning breath, flossed out breakfast, and applied a nice cologne that smelled of juniper berries. Erwin’s hair was combed and moussed, his Oxford shirt was ironed, his black slacks had not one speck of lint, and his leather shoes still gleamed like they were brand new. He decided to go for his dark green tie, as he couldn’t remember the last time he wore it, and it would be nice to switch things up, every once in awhile. He put on the watch his partner had got him for Christmas - he had about thirty minutes to get to the office, and the temperature promised a chilly day. Perfect for snuggling by the fire when he got home…

Before he left, he walked over to the bed, gently rubbing the side of his Sleeping Beauty. He thought for an instant to just get naked and crawl right back into bed, tossing his phone away should his boss call, demanding to know where he went. He smirked at the idea, but he took one look at his sleeping partner’s face and once again found the energy to keep going. He leaned in to give an appreciative kiss to the part in their hair, stroking it for a bit as he admired them. They didn’t even realize what they did, and yet Erwin was so grateful for it.

“See you when I get back. Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you.”

He tucked them in. He then left the bedroom, grabbing his tumbler before he could forget.


End file.
